


Viscum Album

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas fic, First (human) kiss, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: MERRY TREKMAS
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Viscum Album

Spock noted the small bunch of twigs and leaves above the turbolift entrance with curiosity as he stepped onto the bridge.

Alpha-shift was about to begin, the rest of the crew but for the captain, currently attending to a personal call, having already arrived. They appeared more jovial than usual, a behavioural occurrence which he had previously noted on holiday seasons. Lieutenant Uhura even donned a red hat, a white tribble like sphere at the end.

He puzzled silently over it’s significance a moment, wondering if it had something to do with the small white spherical fruits upon the shrub above, which had been tied with a little red bow.

“It’s mistletoe, Mr Spock.” Uhura explained with a smile, the crew all regarding him as subtly as possible with evident amusement.

“Yes, I’m quite aware of the earth plant Viscum Album, common member of the Santalaceae family,” his monotone voice drawled, “my intrigue is as to it’s presence on the bridge.”

“It’s a Christmas tradition. If you stand under it with someone you have to share a kiss with them.” Spock’s brow quirked up in it’s usual fashion, his eyes slowly turning back up to the decoration.

“Fascinating.”

He stared at it pointedly a little longer, hands clasped behind his back as the rest of the crew returned to their tasks with fond expressions.

It was a minute later when the turbo lift slid open, the captain appearing shocked a moment at the unexpected closeness of his first officer before smiling in greeting.

“Happy Hanukkah, Mr. Spock-!”

His eyes flew wide as the taller suddenly leaned forward, their lips briefly making contact before he stood tall once again.

Jim’s mouth gaped, the crew staring with wide eyes, Chekov too shocked too announce the captain’s arrival.

“Holiday greetings, captain.” Spock replied formally, expression blank as he returned to his station.

Kirk stared after him, taking a long moment to recover.

“Uhhh, yeah.” He mumbled dreamily, a goofy grin spreading across his lips as he strolled over to his chair.

Uhura giggled to herself as the captain sunk into his seat, a lovestruck look on his face.

“...Captain?”

“Hmm? Uh, yes Mr Sulu?”

“Would you like a status update?”

“Yes! Perfect, thank you.” The crew shared smiles as their shift began, the lightest tinge of green going unnoticed at the tips of their science officer’s pointed ears.


End file.
